On s'embrasse pas
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Pas avant que je sache une chose. OS. Heero/Duo


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : On s'embrasse pas  
Genre : Paaaalalalalalaaaalalalalalalaaaa ! (air connu)  
Couple : Heero Duo.  
Disclaimer : TOUT EST… pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : **Désolée pour celles et ceux qui suivent Blitz… la fin tarde à venir je sais…  
**Note 2 :** Cette fic sous-entend des faits implicitement, mais c'est assez facile de s'imaginer quoi :).**

* * *

**On s'embrasse pas**

Appuyé contre un mur, Heera tira longuement sur sa cigarette. Il y a longtemps que cette petite drogue, son petit plaisir, ne lui faisait plus aussi chaud dans le ventre. Longtemps que sa tête ne lui tournait plus. Longtemps qu'il n'avait plus envie de rire après deux bouffées de cigarette, longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vacillé après l'avoir terminée en entière.  
Mais s'il arrêtait…

Ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête, une main dans une poche de son Levis, l'autre tenant entre deux doigts la cigarette, il attendait. La ruelle dans laquelle il était, n'était pas fréquentée. Il regarde de temps en temps à gauche, et à droite. Toujours personne. Mais il n'est pas pressé, après tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme se fit apercevoir au coin de la ruelle, le vit, et se dirigea vers lui. Heero tourna la tête. Cet homme en costume gris foncé avait un pas sûr de lui. Le jeune homme finit sa cigarette, la jeta par terre sans prendre la peine de l'écraser et se détacha du mur. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'homme jeta un regard sur l'étui rigide aux pieds de Heero, contre le mur. Il en était bien fier d'ailleurs. Noir, un peu en forme d'une guitare.

-Merci d'être venu.  
-Oh c'est rien, les concerts, c'est mon métier, lui répondit-il d'une voix placide.

L'homme lui tendit une chemise contenant quelques feuilles de papier et quelques photos que Heero feuilleta rapidement.

-Tout est là, lui dit l'inconnu. Aujourd'hui, il porte un costume noir avec une chemise bleue foncée. Il sera accompagné de sa nouvelle amie.  
-Comment est-elle ? C'est juste pour savoir si je lui offre un verre ou pas.

L'homme le regarde bizarrement.

-C'est une boutade, une boutade…ajouta le jeune asiatique sous l'air interrogé de l'homme en costume.  
-Elle est blonde, les cheveux lissés. Très fine. Elle a mit une petite robe rouge aujourd'hui.

Heero grimaça. Il vit très bien le genre. Ce que les femmes restent puériles. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles veuillent toutes ressembler à Barbie pouf ? Elles n'avaient aucun goût. Au-cun-goût.

_« Quand c'est naturel, c'est meilleur… » _se dit-il en soupirant mentalement._  
_  
-Soyez à l'heure, reprit l'homme.  
-Bien sûr, il serait déçu sinon.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, allant l'un et l'autre dans une direction opposée. Heero, dans une main son étui, dans l'autre la chemise, étudia plus en détail cette dernière sans trop regarder devant lui en marchant, puis s'engouffra dans sa voiture garée non loin. Il conduit jusqu'à dans un autre coin de la ville où il parqua sa voiture sur une place payante. A l'horodateur, il fouilla dans ses poches. 20 centimes. Même pas de quoi avoir le minimum de temps.

_« Raaah… »_

Il retourna à sa voiture pour voir si dans le vide poche ne se trouvait pas une petite pièce. Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir faire la manche pour une place !  
Heureusement, il y avait un euro qui lui servait à mettre dans les caddies quand il faisait ses courses. Il l'utilisa pour payer la place.

_« Tant pis. Je ferrai la manche pour un caddie. »_

Il marcha jusqu'à la grande place de la ville, là où une foule attendait patiemment devant une estrade aux couleurs d'un parti politique.

Il se promena tranquillement, en observant vaguement les gens. Il choisit un immeuble qui longeait la place, et s'y engouffra alors que tout le monde sortait pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Et il monta. Il monta, il monta en ascenseur, puis emprunta les escaliers pour aller sur le toit. On pouvait tout voir d'ici. L'immeuble n'était pas trop haut, mais personne ne pouvait notifier sa présence d'en bas. En revanche, lui voyait tout le monde. Une fois sur le toit, il fit le tour et remarqua au loin la voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui devait transportait l'homme politique. C'était sûrement cette voiture là, des motards l'escortaient tout autour.

Il se mit à siffler sur l'air des Looney Tunes, la première chanson qui lui vint à l'esprit, quand il ouvrit son étui. Il en sortit un sniper et l'installa de façon à avoir un large vue sur la grande place.

Tout en sifflant, il attendit que la voiture se rapproche suffisamment, et que l'homme en soit sorti. Le doigt sur la gâchette, le viseur pointé ainsi sur le haut du dos de l'homme qui saluait la foule d'une main et de l'autre enrobant la hanche d'une femme blonde à la robe rouge, et quand il trouva que sa portée était dégagée, il tira froidement en sifflant sa dernière note.

_« That's all, folks. »_

Avant, juste pour le plaisir, il regardait sa victime tomber à terre et les gens autour d'elle s'affoler tout doucement en une jolie symphonie de cris, réalisant que la victime venait comme par magie de mourir d'un coup sans prévenir (il faut dire que c'est pas sympa, c'est pas le moment !). Mais ce qui était le plus amusant, c'était la tête de la personne dans leurs bras ! Et puis de voir tout le monde enfin courir dans tous les sens comme des petites fourmis après que la nouvelle se soit bien répandue ! Certains paniquaient même sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe, d'autres en croyant qu'ils étaient tous en danger. Ils étaient pitoyables.

Mais maintenant, rien n'était plus pareil. Avant, sur un toit, la foule à ses pieds, il avait l'impression de dominer le monde. Après avoir abattu son contrat, il avait l'impression d'être un dieu qui avait la décision de vie et de mort sur les gens. Maintenant, tout comme la cigarette, ça ne lui faisait presque plus rien. Il ne ressentait plus les fabuleuses sensations d'avant. Pourquoi continuait-il ? Par habitude, tout simplement. Et puis parce qu'il faut bien gagner sa vie.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et ses yeux tombèrent sur le message inscrit dessus.

« Fumer tue. »

-Chacun sa méthode, dit-il en soupirant.

-

Assis au comptoir d'un bar, un Irish coffee à portée de main, Duo regardait la télévision accrochée en hauteur. Il n'avait rien à faire de son après-midi et le fait qu'il fasse beau ou moche n'a pas influencé son programme : s'asseoir dans un bar et observer et écouter d'une oreille discrète des gens inconnus.

C'était sa façon de s'éloigner de tout. De ne penser à rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il perd la notion du temps et de l'espace, se met à la place des autres personnes, se retient de ne pas prendre part aux conversations privées et intimes lui tombant par hasard dans les oreilles, ou se retient de rire à d'autres discussions amusantes racontant une anecdote peu glorieuse d'une personne qu'il ne connaît pas.

Mais les informations étaient en train de passer, et ça, ça l'intéresse toujours plus que les histoires et commérages des gens autour. Donc il avait levé les yeux à l'écran.

Le récapitulatif des informations présenté en premier par le présentateur avait captivé son attention. Il avait froncé les sourcils. Puis quand il avait vu le reportage parlant de cet homme politique assassiné juste avant qu'il ait prononcé sa campagne, en sortant de sa voiture, il émit un juron discret.

-Meeeerdeuuuh…

Puis il fini son Irish coffee et paya, pour s'en aller.

Tout en marchant dans la rue, il fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sorti son carnet d'adresse en se murmurant des paroles à soi-même.

-Alooors… il habite où maintenant ct'abruti…

Il finit par se rendre en bus à un immeuble un peu retiré du centre ville, dans un quartier assez calme. Il eut quand même besoin de demander deux fois son chemin car il ne connaissait pas ce coin. Il fut finalement content de se trouver apparemment au bon endroit.

_« Chouette quartier ! »_ Il siffla d'admiration pour accompagner sa pensée.

Ses pas (et l'adresse griffonnée sous une longue liste d'adresses barrées pour un seul nom et qui occupaient plus de deux pages de son carnet) le conduisent à un appartement dans l'immeuble où il sonna.

-

Enfin rentré chez lui après plus d'une heure d'embouteillage par sa faute (il se maudit intérieurement de s'être garé si près de son lieu d'assassinat, en plein centre ville en plus), Heero s'offrit un Ricard solitaire tout en allumant sa radio sur fréquence de musique quelconque. Les informations étaient passées un peu partout et il n'y avait pas de doute, après avoir eu 17 fois la confirmation, il avait bien assassiné sa victime.

_« Plutôt pratique ce métier si j'ai Alzheimer. »_

De longues minutes passèrent alors qu'il surfait sur internet, quand la sonnette de son appartement retentie. Comme il avait emménagé une semaine avant et qu'il n'avait reçu aucune visite, il se demanda si c'était bien la sienne, alors il patienta avant de se lever de son fauteuil. Un deuxième coup de sonnette lui prouva bien que c'était la sienne et il alla ouvrir.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noisette coiffés en natte, une veste en cuir noir, un jean comme le sien - attendez… non, c'était celui qu'il croyait avoir perdu deux ans et demi auparavant et qu'il s'était retrouvé avec un autre presque pareil ! - et des yeux d'une couleur déroutante se tenait devant lui.

-Toi… mais alors toi ! Putain, je suis dégoûté !! Ce contrat, c'est moi qui devais l'avoir !

Le japonais lui répondit par un sourire et lui laissa le passage pour entrer chez lui. La fausse colère de Duo ne lui était même pas étonnante. C'était bien le genre de l'américain de se ramener devant lui et se plaindre sans dire bonjour après un certain temps sans se voir.

-Eh bien non.  
-Pourquoi ils m'ont pas appelé ?? Pourtant je suis connu ! Plus que toi dans cette ville, t'as débarqué bien après moi !  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es _connu_ dans cette ville que personne d'autre ne l'est.

Duo s'adossa au mur de l'entrée les bras croisé sans quitter des yeux Heero, à deux mètres de lui.

-Oui mais j'en ai marre, à chaque fois que j'arrive quelque part, deux semaines après je suis sûr que j'entends parler de toi sur la chaîne locale à la TV.  
-Je n'y peux rien si tu trouves les meilleurs coins. Je ne vais pas en choisir un moins bon si je sais que pour toi c'est la mine d'or.  
-On se demande comment tu fais pour savoir toujours où je vais, répliqua Duo en feintant l'ignorance.

Heero eut un sourire moqueur en coin.

-Ca, seul le mystère le sait.  
-Oui. Evidement, lança l'américain sur un ton humoristique.  
-Evidement, souligna Heero avec un haussement de sourcils innocent.

C'était ce même mystère qui savait comment Duo avait connu son adresse ici même…

Duo ne se retenait plus de sourire. Il affichait un sourire plus que joyeux.

-Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, le taquina t-il.  
-Comme tu le vois. Et tu veux toujours me le voler.  
-On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes.

Duo quitta le mur et se rapprocha de Heero, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil, le suivant des yeux attentivement tout en gardant son sourire en coin.

-Tu restes combien de temps ?  
-Pourquoi, tu m'as vu depuis deux minutes et tu en a déjà marre de moi ?  
-Cette fois, ça va changer.  
-On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes. Tu l'as dis il y'a trente secondes.  
-Mais tu m'as chouré MON contrat et j'en ai marre. Justement, je viens de recevoir un nouveau job. C'est de te suivre et de surveiller tes _activités_.

Cette fois, réellement étonné, le ton du japonais vira complètement au questionnement, ce qui amusa Duo.

-Ah ? Qui t'a payé pour me suivre ?

L'américain jubilait. L'effet qu'il voulait produire avait porté ses fruits et il était bien content de lui-même.

-Personne. _J'ai_ décidé de te suivre. Tu sais, pour m'assurer que tu ne me doubleras plus.

Duo s'était rapproché encore plus près pour dire les derniers mots de sa phrase très bas à l'oreille du japonais. Celui-ci resta immobile, les mains dans les poches, défiant son regard quand Duo replongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-C'est un job à plein temps ? demanda Heero sur un air un peu provocateur.  
-Sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. On va s'éclater.

Ne s'en privant plus, les bras du japonais entourèrent la taille offerte de Duo. Mais alors qu'il avance sa tête vers la sienne et qu'il la penche en commençant à fermer les yeux, l'américain lève le menton et lui dit avec un ton taquin :

-On s'embrasse pas. Pas avant de savoir une chose : tu croyais que t'allais me suivre comme ça combien de temps ?

Heero réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, pressant mentalement son esprit de trouver la réponse rapidement, qu'il puisse enfin posséder les lèvres plus que tentantes de l'américain. Puis sa réponse lui vint tout naturellement, et il se demanda vraiment pourquoi il se cassait la tête à vouloir chercher une réponse puisqu'elle était si évidente.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.  
-Que je cède ! Mais c'est moi qui vais t'emmerder maintenant !

Et leurs bouches s'avalèrent mutuellement. Comme après une longue période de manque. En fait, il y avait _effectivement_ eu une longue période de manque.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent automatiquement et jouèrent ensemble de longues secondes, respirations saccadées, jusqu'à ce que Heero leur impose une courte pose, le temps de lui souffler quelques mots.

-Oh oui, Duo, emmerde-moi…

Le goût sucré de l'Irish coffee n'était pas pour déplaire à Heero qui se délectait de la langue de son partenaire. S'il le pouvait, il lui aurait mangé la bouche. Elle n'avait pas changé. Duo n'avait pas changé. Il aurait pu attendre encore plus longtemps, mais cette visite surprise de l'américain arrivait finalement à point nommé.

La cadence se fit plus lente, mais ils se goûtèrent plus profondément, plus intensément, jusqu'à ce que de nouveau, Heero mette fin à cet échange.

-Tu m'as baladé à travers toute la planète pendant deux ans et demi, Duo. Et sans se voir une seule fois. On a fait les quatre coins du monde ensemble sans être ensemble. Je veux des frais et des indemnités.  
-Ah ? Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda Duo en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.  
-Une soumission totale, lui répondit-il d'un ton faussement érotique.

Duo éclata de rire, séparant de quelques centimètres leurs corps.

-Alors là, tu peux aller te frotter !

Heero le re-captura et le ramena contre lui en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Alors un appartement à deux.

Son sérieux n'échappa pas à l'américain qui se laissa aller contre le front du japonais et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand Heero commença à le titiller avec ses lèvres sur les siennes, et à lui voler des baisers papillons.

-T'es chiannnnnnnnnt, protesta t-il à la rigolade.  
-Non. Toi tu es chiant. J'aimais bien l'Afrique du Sud. Je voulais pas partir.  
-Ouais ben remercie-moi sinon t'aurais pas eu la réputation que t'as maintenant à travers le monde. Ni le fric.  
-Je t'ai annoncé mes frais. Et pour mes indemnités…

Sa main droite tira doucement sur la chemise de l'américain et la sorti partiellement de son jean, pour s'infiltrer comme une espionne sous la chemise. Pour rencontrer une peau tiède, une hanche, et puis un dos très agréable au toucher. Sa bouche migra sur un cou appétissant, en suivant la jugulaire, le dévorant au passage. Duo, ayant bien comprit le message, accorda ses gestes à la même tonalité de jeu que le japonais…

OWARI

* * *

**Je crois que c'est une de mes dernières fics. Je n'ai plus l'inspiration et certains facteurs m'ont découragées. Alors à moins qu'une idée me tombe dessus après un laps de temps sans idée constructive, comme c'est le cas depuis quelques mois, qui explique ma faible publication, je n'écrirais plus. Je vais quand même finir Blitz :-).**

**Un jour.**

**(non, il ne faut pas se décourager X/).**

**En tout cas je remercie tout ceux qui me soutiennent et qui m'ont soutenue. Ca a été un réel plaisir d'écrire pour vous :).**


End file.
